


A Little Suggestion

by Emony



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 24/4/03.

He used me. Me, she who tried to end the world, a.k.a Willow Rosenberg. He should have known that, he knew everything else, the everyday things like home, job, he even knew about Buffy, not that I told him.

So, he knew, he didn't need a warning then, he knew what would happen when I found out.

Bastard!

Don't you find it relieves stress when you break stuff, that was a $3000 vase. Even better when you fix it the next day, so you can watch it smash into thousands of tiny pieces all over again.

He's a bounty hunter, among other things, chasing criminals cross country. So I knew he'd be gone soon, once he caught the two guys he was looking for. Murderers.

And then he caught him. We should have known, I should have known. But come on, we're talking about Andrew here, he said he'd been in Mexico. Lie number one, they'd been to Trenton, New Jersey, killed a guy for The First, got caught, got bail, ran. Straight to us, via a small detour to kill Jonathan.

He. Used. Me. To get to Andrew of all people! Mister I was to Evil!

Come on! Mister tough Ranger had to use little old me to get to that wimp! Ha!

And now I've done what's known as the impossible, I've found the Batcave, that's where I am now.

"See, I've got contacts too." *evil cackle* Wasn't that a great evil cackle, my hairs all black again, my veins are heading that way.

And for the first time in his entire life Ricardo Carlos Manoso is scared.

"Buh Bye Now!"

*Bang*

The reports will say he committed suicide, if they ever find him, 'cause after all, that's what he did, with a little suggestion.


End file.
